Gato espiando en la ventana
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir se le dilatan las pupilas, al vislumbrar a Marinette con únicamente una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.


Después de que el Akuma había sido derrotado. Chat Noir había quedado preocupado por Marinette, la chica que salió herida durante la batalla, ella dijo que no fue nada, pero el desasosiego del héroe no se marcha, aun así, todo gracias a su Lady, había vuelto a la normalidad, arreglando y curando todo.

Por lo tanto, más tarde, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Marinette para asegurarse que estaba completamente bien.

No obstante al llegar allí, su boca se reseco, se extremidades se paralizaron, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban. Los ojos verdes del chico se expandieron y su boca se abre, mientras un rubor carmesí se acumulaba en sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de rojizo, al vislumbrar como Marinette no tenía ropa, no es que anduviera desnuda, pero solo tenía una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

¡Oh, por lo Miraculous!

Estaba tan avergonzado por la vista que lo primero que pensó fue irse, mucho más al ver como sacaba su ropa interior e iba a ponérsela. Sin embargo, queriendo irse sin ruido provoco que hiciera un escándalo.

El salvador de Paris, fue pescado infraganti, como un gatito que es espía y sobretodo pervertido.

Marinette al escuchar ese fuerte ruido, gira su cuello y ve a Chat Noir detrás de la ventana. Y la abre, con los ojos abiertos, completamente estupefacta.

—¿Me estabas espiando? —pregunta, sus ojos azules llenos de incredulidad.

—¡No! —de inmediato el héroe de niega. Mientras el rubor no desaparece y siente que las palabras se le enredan en su lengua.

¡Por los Kwamis!

Su mente no podía evitar quedar paralizada por ver tanta piel, y esas gotas de agua deslizarse por su cuerpo.

¡Glup!

Sigue rojo y no tiene nada que ver con la vergüenza que le genero parecer un degenerado detrás del vidrio.

—¡No te estaba espiando! —exclama, mientras su corazón seguía latiendo como un desquiciado, tenía que irse, ¡Ahora! No era buena esta vista, para un adolecente sano y puberto.

Pero antes...

—¿Estas bien? —cuestiona, intentando que su voz no falle y sus ojos no bajen más de lo debido ¡Es un caballero! ¡Un caballero!

¡Contacto visual! ¡Contacto visual! ¡No desvíes la mirada hacia abajo!

Ella alza la ceja desconcertada.

—Ah...—luego pronuncia percatándose y de inmediato dirige su vista a su tobillo, nada inflamado y realmente hermoso.

Esas piernas torneadas y delgadas. Chat Noir dio una ligera mirada sino quería parecer un completo lascivo.

—Ya veo —dice.

Aunque en realidad estaba viendo TODO.

—Ya me tengo que ir —anuncia—. Solo quería asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden.

No aguantando esa situación su débil corazón. Él estaba a punto de marchase, cuando tropieza con el sofá y su cuerpo dio la vuelta, Marinette corre rápido hacia él.

—¡Chat Noir! —exclama ante el susto que se pegó por ese tropiezo, quien de inmediato se levanta y la mira.

¡Oh, por los Akumas!

Su quijada cae hasta los suelos, como lo hizo la toalla de Marinette

Todo sucedió en milésimas de segundos y Chat Noir lleva sus palmas de su mano para ocultar sus ojos y su rostro todo colorado. ¡Era un caballero! ¡Un chico decente y respetuoso!

—¡Lo siento! —chilla el gatito, enseguida, Marinette no puede hablar mientras levanta la toalla y se la coloca para ocultar lo que dejo de vista al felino, al menos por ese corto periodo de tiempo, quedando grabada las imágenes para siempre en su memoria.

Su cuello se volvió rojo, sus orejas, sus mejillas.

—¡Me tengo que ir!

—¿Viste algo? —Marinette está a punto de morirse ¡No lo podía creer! ¡La vio!

—¡No! —grita a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, hasta siente como algo choca en sus pantalones—¡Me tengo que ir!

—Chat Noir... —su voz sale aguda.

—¡No, no vi NADA!

Y sin perder más tiempo, Chat Noir se lanza de la ventana.

Casi al instante, Tikki sale de su escondite y ve a su portadora que estaba pasmada con una sola palabra en su mente.

—Vio todo.

Sus piernas fallaron y cae al suelo antes que su toalla. Lleva sus palmas hacia su cara ocultándola como el grito que deja salir su garganta.

—¡Tikki, me vio desnuda!

En la misma condición, en otra parte de la ciudad, Adrien al volver a su habitación, estaba contra la pared, palmas cubriendo su cara—: ¡Plagg, la vi desnuda!


End file.
